Quand les anges méritent de mourir !
by Alexiel-the-Lightingaile
Summary: L'histoire se passe à la fin de la série, Duo déprime de ne plus vivre d'aventures, mais tout d'un coup, il va lui en retomber dessus... En effet, il va tomber sur Zechs, miraculeusement résçussité, et cette rencontre va être synonyme de mystèrieuses et é


**Titre : Quand les anges méritent de mourir...**

Chapitre : Introduction

**Série :** **les ailes des colombes, heu les ailes des Gundam, enfin, les Gundam Wing, quoi !**

**Genre :** **C'était une histoire de guerre intergalactique à l'origine, on croit… Oui, oui, on vous assure. Bon, je crois qu'on a un peu fait du hors sujet, alors… On a le droit ? Mais c'est génial ! Donc programme des réjouissances : du gore, des vampires & des anges, des prophéties macabres, des pentacles cabalistiques, des trahisons, des descentes aux enfers, du yaoi, des révélations sur les persos… **

**Pour résumer, not'fic comprend tous les Elements Evils qui manquait au scénario d'origine… d'ailleurs fantasMIC.**

**NOUS LA DECONSEILLONS A TOUTES LES RELENAS QUI SE SERAIENT MALENCONTREUSEMENT EGAREES SUR CETTE PAGE DANS L ESPOIR D Y TROUVER DU ROSE... **

Non, sérieusement, c'est un peu une fanfic-satire, qui caricature gentiment et avec autant d'humour que possible, les fanfics qui se prennent trop au sérieux qu'elles soient dark ou sentimentales. C'est pas méchant, on s'en prend à personne en particulier, c'est juste un bon délire qui nous aura pris une année, une première et ultime fic,que j'espère, vous traiterez avec indulgence.

**Surtout, à ne pas prendre au sérieux, ni au premier degré!**

**A propos de not' fic :** **On a trouvé que la série s'arrêtait trop tôt alors on a décidé d'écrire une suite, sans prétention. Voilà !**

**Couples :** **y en aura vous inquiétez pas, mais si on vous le disiez tout de suite se serait pas marrant… **

**Auteurs :** **Dabylove et LightinGale.**

**Correction des énormités orthographiques, commentaires débiles et pourissage de fic par Misty-Night. Miciii Misty... **

**Adresse :** **alexielthelightingalehotmail.fr**

**Sp. dédicace :** **A tous les métalleux en détresse qui font des pogos sur de la musette...**

**Disclaimer :** **faut vraiment en passer par là ? Bon d'accord… _They're not us. _C'est moins dur de le dire en anglais… Et ont le répètera pas !**

**Tite note :** **les débuts sont toujours ennuyeux alors accrochez vos ceintures jusqu'au chapitre 1. Sinon au niveau point de vue, on change très souvent, alors accrochez-vous là aussi. Voilà, on espère que ça vous plaira et que vous nous enverrez pas des colis piégés pour vous venger des souffrances que nous aurons infligées à vos persos préférés. Sinon, l'histoire est plutôt pessimiste, faut le reconnaître, mais vous inquiétez pas, Duo, fera tout pour mettre l'ambiance et délirer, malgré ses tortures !**

Ends of comments, maintenant bienvenue dans l'univers démoniaque de notre imagination …

_**Chop Suey !**_

Wake up

_**Grab a brush and put a little make-up**_

_**Grab a brush and put a little**_

_**Hide the scars to fade away the shake-up**_

_**Hide the scars to fade away**_

_**Why'd you live the keys upon the table?**_

_**Here you go to create another fable, you wanted to !**_

Grab a brush and put a little make-up, you wanted to!

_**Hide the scars to fade away the shake-up, you wanted to!**_

_**Why'd you live the keys upon the table? you wanted to !**_

_**I don't think you trust, in, my, self righteous suicide.**_

_**I cry, when angels deserve to die!**_

_**In, my, self righteous suicide.**_

_**I cry, when angels deserve to die!**_

_**Father! Father! Father! Father! Father!**_

_**Father, into your hands, **_

_**I commend my spirit!**_

_**Father, into your hands,**_

_**Why have you forsaken me?**_

_**In your eyes forsaken me,**_

_**In your thoughts forsaken me,**_

_**In your heart forsaken me. **_

_**Trust, in, my, self righteous suicide.**_

_**I cry, when angels deserve to die!**_

_**Trust, in, my, self righteous suicide.**_

_**I cry, when angels deserve to die!**_

_**Chop Suey ! **_

_**Réveille toi !**_

_**Passes toi un coup de brosse et mets toi un peu de maquillage**_

_**Passes toi un cou de brosse et maquille toi un peu**_

_**Cache les cicatrices pour disparaître !**_

_**Cache les cicatrices pour disparaître !**_

_**Pourquoi voudrais-tu laisser les clefs sur la table ?**_

_**Là, tu t'apprêtes à fournir un nouveau mensonge, comme tu le voulais !**_

_**Passes toi un coup de brosse et mets toi un peu de maquillage, comme tu le voulais !**_

_**Cache les cicatrices pour disparaître ! comme tu le voulais !**_

_**Pourquoi voudrais-tu laisser les clefs sur la table ? comme tu le voulais !**_

_**Je pense que tu ne crois pas à mon juste suicide**_

_**Et je pleure, quand les anges méritent de mourir !**_

_**Tu ne crois, à mon juste suicide ! **_

_**Et je pleure, quand les anges méritent de mourir !**_

_**Seigneur ! Seigneur ! Seigneur ! Seigneur ! Seigneur !**_

_**Seigneur, entre tes mains**_

_**Je recommande mon âme !**_

_**Seigneur, entre tes mains**_

_**Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné ?**_

_**De tes yeux, abandonné,**_

_**De tes pensées, abandonné,**_

_**De ton cœur abandonné…**_

_**Crois en mon juste suicide**_

_**Et je pleure quand les anges méritent de mourir !**_

_**En mon propre et juste suicide. **_

_Et je pleure, quand les anges méritent de mourir !_

« - Papa, regarde là-bas, le garçon sur le trottoir d'en face ! »

- Je le vois, mais pourquoi sa vue te met dans un tel état ? Tu le connais ?

- - Quoi ? Tu ne le reconnais pas ?

- Non, allez, dis-moi qui il est avant que je ne commence à me poser des questions.

- Mais enfin papa, c'est Duo, le 2ème G-boy !

- Vraiment, tu es sure ?

- Certaine, on l'a vu souvent à la TV l'an dernier au moment de la Libération des colonies, je reconnais sa longue natte et ses beaux yeux mauves.

- C'est vrai, tu as raison, c'est lui !

- Oh ! il est trop trop trop classe ! T'imagines, c'est un héros! Oh papa tu crois que je peux aller lui demander un autographe ? »

Je m'éloigne avant que ma jeune admiratrice ne vienne m'accoster et une fois à l'abri, de nouveau incognito dans une rue transversale, je m'adosse à un mur, las et contrarié. Le dénommé Duo, c'est moi, le beau natté aux yeux violets, c'est moi et le héro de guerre, c'est moi aussi. Franchement, vous trouvez pas que ça fait un peu-beaucoup pour une seule personne ? Non ? Et ben, c'est que vous savez pas ce que c'est qu'être un pauvre Maxwell comme moi. Bon, d'accord, je l'admets, je n'ai pas toujours eus une vue si négative de mon sort. Il y a même eut un temps où je l'aurais échangé pour rien au monde. Il y environ un an par exemple, j'étais la plus heureuse créature de la Terre et même de toute la galaxie.

Faut dire qu'à cette époque tout était différent : nous (les g-boys & tous nos soutiens) venions de remporter la guerre contre l'Oppression, OZ était définitivement écarté de la piste du pouvoir, le Lotus Blanc était neutralisé et Romenfeller avait fini par déposez les armes (enfin, les dirigeants les avaient conservées suffisamment longtemps pour rendre la justice d'eux-mêmes en organisant un spectaculaire suicide collectif qui représentait la première et dernière action véritablement utile pour le bien de l'humanité que cette bande de salauds et jamais faite). Les « méchants », comme on dit dans les Märchen allemandes qu'Hilde lisait quand elle était jeune et innocente (toutefois si elle l'a été un jour) avaient donc tous été neutralisés, l'Indépendance des Colonies avait été officiellement proclamée et les terroristes d'hier étaient devenus les héros de la Libération. Nous, en l'occurrence, avions enfin pus sortir de l'ombre après plusieurs années passées terrés dans des caches pitoyables.

Et je vous jure qu'au début, ça nous a fait drôle car après des mois à risquer notre vie à chaque instant nous étions devenus de vrais paranos, moins pire qu'Heero, mais Wufei, le plus décontract de nous cinq, a quand même matraqué une pauvre vieille –passez moi l'expression- parce qu'il croyait que c'était un ennemi déguisé. La malheureuse femme était en fait une simple admiratrice qui avait approchée notre Chinois pour le féliciter de l'engagement qu'il avait pris dans ce juste combat. Bon, Sally a vite utilisé ses compétences en médecine pour réparer les dégâts de son impulsif petit ami, mais je crois qu'aujourd'hui la viei… bon d'accord, la personne âgée et quand même sur un chariot roulant. Mais bon, ne jetons pas trop la pierre à ce cher Wufi Chan, sa baston n'étais absolument RIEN à côté de ce que j'ai, heu… _no comment_.

Voilà, tout ça pour vous dire qu'on avait du mal à assimiler notre nouveau statut de star interplanétaire ; on était invités partout : à des congrès de paix (importants mais très soporisant), à des bains de foule où était développé un vrai culte de notre personnalité (un peu plus intéressant et excellent pour flatter notre vanité) et même à des boites très _hot_ auxquelles on faisait de la publicité (ça c'était une idée constructive). Notre emploi du temps était hyper chargé, pire que quand on était kamikazes ; on avait en moyenne une apparition publique tous les deux jours : le Lundi on se rendait au Japon, le Mercredi sur L2, le Vendredi à l'ancien royaume de Sank, etc, sans compter les projections quotidiennes à la télé et les interminables interwies des journaux…

Je vous jure, c'était dingue cette ultra médiatisation et, quant à l'effet qu'on avait sur les gens, c'était carrément de la folie : les jeunes se faisaient tatouer nos tronches sur leur dos, les parents rebaptisaient leurs mômes Heero, Duo où Trowa, les filles s'évanouissaient à la vue de notre simple image sur des posters extérieurs, bref, nous étions tous considérés comme des Dieux momentanément incarnés et je peux vous assurer que face à une vénération aussi générale que primitive, je ne regrettais pas du tout d'avoir abandonné ma carrière de vedette du hard rock, enfin ma perspective de carrière, pour rejoindre les rangs de la Résistance secrète… Malheureusement, tous cela avait été aussi fugitif qu'éblouissant…

Car bientôt, il y avait eut le drame. Cela c'était passé trois mois exactement après le début de la nouvelle ère de paix… Nous sortions tout juste de l'inauguration d'un musée où étaient exposées des représentations miniatures de nos chers feux gundams et nous nous débattions avec un régiment de reporters toujours plus indiscrets quand dans le brouhaha ambiant, un léger bruit c'était fait entendre… Il était vraiment infime, presque imperceptible, mais je vous jure que pour nous, ex terroristes, ce bruit à résonné à nos oreilles comme un coup de tonnerre. D'ailleurs, il a vite était suivi d'un véritable coup de tonnerre ; à peine le temps de crier à tout le monde de s'écarter et une formidable rafale nous projetait tous à terre tandis que le sol tremblait sous le souffle puissant de l'explosion. Je ne m'étais pas trompé, c'était bien le son d'un dégoupillement que j'avais entendu un instant plus tôt, quelque crétin hystérique avait réussi à percer le cercle de sécurité et avait balançait une grenade à quelque mètres de nous. Des gens hurlaient, pleuraient et courraient dans tous les sens, un mur s'écroulait derrière nous… Comme je la connaissais cette agitation du désespoir, et comme je la haïssais. Etendu sur le trottoir froid, étourdi par cette attaque si inattendue, et suffoqué par la poussière qui dansait tragiquement dans l'air « d'après catastrophe », je restai aussi inerte qu'un cadavre, le cerveau enveloppé d'un épais brouillard. Bientôt, je fus d'ailleurs totalement aspiré par le néant…

Je repris connaissance, bien plus tard, dans un lit inconnu drapé de blanc. Je n'avais jamais réalisé jusqu'alors à quel point c'était horrible, des draps blancs. Je n'avais jamais compris non plus pourquoi le blanc était la couleur nippone du deuil… Mais à cet instant précis, je saisissais parfaitement ce symbole. La blancheur, ce n'est pas seulement la pureté, il fallait être un catholique rétro pour croire ça jusqu'alors, et ces draps immaculés m'ont soudain éclairé sur l'aspect réel de cette nuance du plumage des colombes. Quelle injustice d'affubler manichéennement au noir tous les maux de la galaxie, car si les ténèbres sont parfois angoissantes, le blanc dans toute son ampleur est bien plus terrible. N'est-ce pas lui qui donne toute la dimension troublante et inquiétante des défunts en décolorant leur peau sans vie…

Voilà beaucoup d'ambages pour dire qu'en me réveillant dans cette chambre anormalement blafarde, j'avais eus une mauvaise impression, comme une prémonition intuitive du blême Apocalypse qui m'attendais alors sans que je n'en susse rien encore…

Hilde était alors entrée, et à la vue de sa silhouette adorable et colorée, je m'étais d'abord senti rassuré, jusqu'à ce que je voie le pli douloureux de son visage. Hilde n'est pas du genre à être naturellement tendue ; elle est plutôt comme moi –du moins comme je l'étais jusqu'alors- un clown de service avec qui c'est délire-non-stop. En la sentant si grave, je sus que mon pressentiment s'était révélé exact et que quelque chose d'horrible s'était passé. Elle s'approcha de moi et me prit les mains avec cette tendresse qui caractérise ma chère petite allemande quand elle veut être tendre, et me dit simplement :

« Quatre est mort, Duo… »

Certains peuvent penser que c'était manquer de délicatesse que de me prévenir ainsi du trépas d'un des êtres les plus chers à mon cœur, mais je vous jure que je préférais de loin cette façon brutale de m'annoncer le malheur au suspense horripilant qui accompagne immanquablement toute déclaration faîte avec délicatesse… Cela n'aurait servit à rien de passer par des dizaines de détours pour m'avertir puisque la vérité était irrémédiable ; Quatre était mort. Je vous passe ma réaction, de toutes façons, vous l'imaginez, je suis exubérant dans la joie comme dans le chagrin, et tandis que j'éclatais en sanglots saccadés, Hilde m'expliquait « le pourquoi et le comment ». L'explosion avait provoqué l'effondrement de l'avant du musée, Quatre se trouvait encore à l'arrière à cet instant, il observait la façade…

C'est une de ces belles pierres qu'il admirait qui lui avait brisé la nuque. Mais il n'avait pas était la seule victime ; il y avait eut beaucoup de blessés parmi l'attroupement de badauds, Noin avait un bras arraché, Trowa, toujours dans le coma, avait apparemment la colonne vertébrale en morceaux. Les Professeur G et D, le conservateur du musée ainsi que quatre civils avaient également été tués. L'on ignorait l'identité du coupable, mais d'après Hilde, cela n'était qu'une question de temps. « On le retrouvera, tu verras, et il payera, je te jure, qu'il payera. »

Sincèrement, qu'est ce que je m'en foutais qu'il paye, ce ne serait qu'une mort de plus, qui rendrait d'accord la justice à Quatre, mais en aucun cas, la vie.

Cette perspective de revanche me survoltait plus qu'elle n'aurait du me calmer et m'en même temps ça m'était passablement indifférent. Je ne pensais qu'à Quatre…

Quatre… Si j'étais profondément attaché à chacun des g-boys, Quatre avait incontestablement été celui avec qui j'avais toujours été le plus proche. Il faut me comprendre, je suis un orphelin et avant de le connaître j'avais toujours était traité à la dure en parfait ignorant de la tendresse : d'abord dans les rues sales de L2, puis lors de mes débuts de pilote de gundam je n'avais jamais rencontré ce que certains appellent de la « chaleur humaine ». Il y avait bien eut Solo, bien sure, mais c'était différent, Solo était un compagnon de misère alors que Quatre était un confident, un meilleur ami ou, plus exactement, un grand frère.

Alors être privé si abruptement de sa présence réconfortante, son joli sourire et sa légendaire empathie, c'était comme perdre ses parents une seconde fois. C'était incroyable, Trois jours plus tôt nous disions encore en riant que nous étions inséparables et que rien ne pourrait nous éloigner l'un de l'autre et aujourd'hui l'insupportable barrière de l'au-delà se dressait entre nous. Je voyais son visage de grand enfant et ses immenses yeux turquoises comme si il était encore là, sous mon regard alors que ses yeux ne brillaient plus, ils ne brilleraient plus jamais, Quatre était mort. Son rire cristallin résonnait à mes oreille, telle une litanie cynique et redondante.

Aujourd'hui encore me souvenir de ce moment m'est insupportable, et comme à cet instant, je n'arrive pas à y croire. Je n'ai jamais pu y croire, malgré le pénible moment des adieux… Quatre était allongé sur un lit étroit drapé de blanc et ainsi étendu dans le pâle ossuaire, il ressemblait plus que jamais à un ange égaré des nues… Heero et Wufei étaient là, vêtus de blanc, c'est drôle, je n'avais jamais vu Heero en blanc et la gravité de l'heure ne n'empêcha pas mon regard de s'attarder un instant sur sa silhouette sublime, vous savez que de ce côté, je suis totalement irrécupérable… Hilde, Cathy, Sally, Noin et Réléna étaient là également, chacune portait une robe noire très sobre, là aussi je fus surpris, jamais Hilde n'avait paru avec un robe, avant ce jour là.

C'est fou comme paradoxalement à notre désespoir, on fait attention aux détails insignifiants dans ces moments là… Par contre, je ne me rappelle pas d'un seul mot du discours d'adieu prononcé par Heero, j'étais trop absorbé par la torturante contemplation de mon ami mort. Tout ce que je me souviens, c'est qu'en guise de conclusion, Heero a dit, « Nous nous retrouverons mon frère. », et qu'en toute dignité, il s'est penché sur son visage sans vie et a déposé un baiser sur les lèvres si fines et si blêmes. Puis chacun est passé devant la dépouille pour saluer le trépas de notre cher blondinet à sa manière. Je passais en dernier, car en catho incurable, je voulais prendre le temps de prier au chevet de mon ami, et de recommander son âme au Seigneur. Mais, en m'approchant de la couche funeste, j'ai eu une étrange impression ; il m'a semblé que la tête de Quatre avait légèrement bougé. Le chagrin me donnait des hallucinations, alors je me suis brusquement enfuit de la chambre mortuaire, et sans me retourner.

Je n'étais pas allé à l'enterrement non plus, d'ailleurs Heero m'en avait dissuadé.

Par contre, après les funérailles, j'avais rejoins mes amis à la métropole, où nous avons fait notre dernière véritable apparition commune et officielle. Là, Heero, notre porte-parole comme d'habitude, a déclaré devant des dizaines de journalistes que, par considération pour les docs et Quatre, nous allions nous retirer de l'avant de la scène politique et médiatique et céder à la place aux nouveaux, comment il a tourné ça ? Je ne sais plus, en tout les cas son discours noble et intègre a été accueilli avec beaucoup de respect et des applaudissements sobres mais sincères ont accompagné ses derniers mots.

Ainsi a commencé la fin de notre groupe, car une fois que nous nous sommes retrouvés entre nous, le japonais nous a dit que la Paix étant revenue, notre mission était définitivement terminée et que par conséquents nous n'avions plus rien à faire ensemble. « Rester réuni ne ferait que raviver des souvenirs douloureux pour nous tous. N'oubliez pas qu'après ce que nous avons vécu en commun, nous resterons toujours des frères, et des sœurs », ajouta-t il en se tournant vers les filles. « Nous nous retrouverons dans l'autre monde, nous y retrouverons Quatre, nos bourreaux et nos victimes et croyez moi, cela fera de grandes retrouvailles. Mais dans cette vie notre alliance est révolue, séparons nous désormais et ne cherchons en aucun moyen à nous revoir mutuellement. Que chacun mène son existence du mieux qu'il pourra. »

Personnellement, je n'étais pas du même avis mais j'étais bien trop abasourdit pour intervenir : jamais je n'aurais cru Heero capable de pareilles paroles. Et puis, on ne s'oppose pas au Dieu de l'ex-Wing. Alors, le soir même, nous nous sommes dis « adieu ». Et chacun est parti de son côté…

Seuls Wufei et Sally sont quand même restés ensembles. Sinon, j'ai entendu dire que Trowa a fini par être remis sur pied même si je crois qu'il se déplace toujours en fauteuil roulant, je n'ai aucune idée de comment il se débrouille depuis sa sortie de l'hosto, d'ailleurs, je ne l'ai pas revu depuis l'attentat. Réléna est repartie au Royaume de Sank qu'elle essaye de remettre en état (et repeindre en rose!) mais d'après le peu que j'en sais, ça marche pas fort. Cathy a rejoins son cirque, je crois qu'elle avait besoin d'oublier tout ça, après tout, ce n'est que le hasard qui l'avait entraînée dans cette histoire. J'ignore complètement ce que sont devenus les docs survivants, ainsi que Noin Lucrézia, Hilde et Heero…

Quant à moi, je ne sais pas bien où j'en suis, est-ce que je suis triste de cette tournure des évènements ? Je ne saurais même le dire. Pour résumer ma situation de façon concise ; je suis paumé. Complètement déboussolé, j'ai commencé par me traîner d'hôtels minables en hôtels minables bien que ma fortune de récompense m'aurais permis de me payer un château dans chaque ex-colonie de la Galaxie, mais la perspective du moindre luxe m'insupportait : je voulais un environnement à l'image de la dégradation de mon esprit. Et le renard malade se réfugie toujours dans son terrier, n'est-ce pas ? Alors j'ai fini par retourner sur L2.

Et depuis maintenant près de six mois je me traîne dans les mêmes rues où je errais étant enfant, avec un désemparement tout aussi comparable. Je suis devenu un vrai misanthrope, je crois que depuis que je suis rentré sur ma terre natale, je n'ai pas ouvert une seule fois la bouche. Vous vous rendez compte ? Six mois de silence alors que par le passé les plus épais baillons n'arrivaient à canaliser mon incroyable abattage… Je passe mes journées entre les trottoirs de la ville (non, non, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, je ne suis quand même pas descendu aussi bas) et le fond de la chambre du petit appart que je loue et où je me suis mis à réécouter les cafardeuses chansons de métal qui ont tenues lieu de berceuse à mon enfance tourmentée. En fait, ma vie est devenue quasiment intemporelle et je n'ai même plus conscience des heures qui s'écoulent. Je ne sais combien de temps je resterai ainsi, déphasé avec l'extérieur de moi-même, mais pour l'instant, l'avenir est devenu une notion totalement abstraite pour moi. Vivre ou survivre ? Telle est la question que je pourrais me poser…

Ainsi plongé dans mes songes, je n'avais pas pris conscience que quelqu'un m'observait, et ce n'avait rien à voir avec l'admiratrice de toute à l'heure. Non, c'était une présence que je connaissais tant que j'étais ébahi de ne pas l'avoir sentie immédiatement. Il faut vraiment que je sois dans les vaps pour avoir les sens complètement en veille… Je fis volte-face aussitôt, mais c'était trop tard ; une main rabattait sur mes narines un tissu imbibé d'une substance soporifique. J'eus juste le temps d'entendre une voix susurrer à mon oreille :

« Alors nous nous retrouvons Duo Maxwell, Heero croyait que tout était fini, c'est la première fois que votre beau chef c'est trompé et je vais le mettre face à son erreur. Comment peut-il laisser ses compagnons se délabrer à ce point ? Nous sommes tous de la même trempe, Duo, et nous avons besoin de dangers et d'aventures pour exister, et c'est précisément ce que je m'apprête à nous offrir. On va bien s'amuser, tu verras… »

- Lâche-moi ZECHS ! hurlais-je en un dernier souffle.

Et je sombrai dans l'inconscience…


End file.
